


Severus Snape Imagines

by WrittenByLivingStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Domestic, Drama, F/M, Family, Father/Daughter, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Romance, Slight Smut, husband/wife, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByLivingStars/pseuds/WrittenByLivingStars
Summary: A bunch of Imagines for one of my favourite characters, Severus Snape. The relationship is Severus/Reader throughout these imagines but they cover different kinds of relationships. Friendship, Romantic and Father/Daughter.





	1. Information

Welcome to my Severus Snape Imagine book. I hope that you like what I've written and I'll update you on the request information.


	2. Winter Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas time and the reader spends some quality time with her boyfriend, Severus. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name  
> L/N- Your Last Name 
> 
> Note: The reader is a Ravenclaw

You walked to the Dungeons, looking for your boyfriend. You opened the door to his classroom and found him hunched over his desk, a quill in his hand. Typical Severus. You smiled to yourself, not expecting anything less and walked over to him. You placed your hand on his shoulder. ' _You're not really working on Christmas Eve, are you?_ ' You asked. He looked at you, slightly surprised. ' _I asked not to be disturbed by anyone'_ He replied, continuing to scribble on the piece of parchment in front of him. You smirked in response and leaned down so you were close to his ear.

' _I'm not just anyone though, am I_?' You said. You could see him smirking and you grinned at his reaction. _'I suppose not_ ' He replied. You scoffed. You plucked the feather quill out of his hand and walked away. ' _Give it back!_ ' He exclaimed, surprised. You grinned again and shook your head. ' _Nope!_ ' You replied. You walked over to him, arms behind your back, not allowing him to get it. ' _It's Christmas Eve, love_ ' You said. You caught the surprised look upon his face when you called him 'love'

' _And I want you to spend time with me'_ You replied, running a hand along his shoulder and stopping at the nape of his neck. You let out a surprised squeal when he grabbed your waist and pulled you into his body. He smirked at you and you narrowed your eyes at him. You felt his hand reaching around to your other hand. He was trying to get the quill. You smirked as you worked out what he was trying to do. You shifted on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to him, stunning him. His hand stopped reaching for the quill and he pulled it back to your waist, pulling you as close as possible.

Your other arm came round and wrapped around his neck. You felt the quill disappear from your hand and knew it had landed back into the ink pot. You smirked against his lips and pulled back. ' _Now do you want to spend time with me_ ' You said, biting your lips. ' _Or do you want to work_?' He answered by pressing his lips to yours. You grinned before you grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his dark classroom. You stopped by your classroom to grab your winter cloak. You taught Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. ' _Where are we going_?' Severus asked you as you pulled him along. 'Outside' You replied simply. He rolled his eyes at you but continued to follow you.

You pulled him out to the courtyard. It was covered in blankets of snow that glistened as the sun shined. There were a couple of students in there, throwing snowballs at each other and you smiled. You felt Severus let go of your hand and you turned to him. ' _What's the matter?_ ' You asked. ' _Afraid that students will see?'_ You teased him. He glared at you. ' _Our relationship is none of their business!_ ' He replied. You giggled. ' _True_ ' You said. ' _But I want people to know who my boyfriend is_!' His eyes widened and you smiled at him. ' _You seem proud_ ' He replied. You grinned in response. ' _Why wouldn't I be_?' You questioned. He refused to answer you and looked away. You frowned before grabbing his hand and pulled him to a private part of the courtyard.

You caressed his cheek with your hand. 'Y _ou're a good man, Severus_ ' You said softly. ' _You deserve happiness_ ' You leaned up and pecked his lips softly before heading back out to the courtyard. The students were still throwing snowballs at each other. It was nice to see them having fun. ' _Hello Miss_ ' A young girl with dark brown hair. ' _Hello Lucy_ ' You replied. She was in Ravenclaw which was your house when you were at Hogwarts. ' _How are you enjoying the holidays_?' You asked her. ' _It's great. I wish I was at home but my parents decided to go to New York for Christmas'_ She said. You smiled sympathetically at her. ' _New York is beautiful at Christmas time_ ' You replied. ' _You must visit sometime_ ' Lucy nodded with a smile. ' _But your Christmas will be just as good_ ' You assured her. She smiled wider. You asked her how her studies were going and whether or not she needed any help when a snowball hit your shoulder quite hard. It had surprised you.

' _Luke!_ ' A young blonde hissed to a black haired boy. You dusted off the snow from your shoulder though it did sting a little. ' _Are you alright?_ ' Lucy asked. You nodded with a smile. ' _I'll leave you to it!_ ' You replied. Lucy smiled at you and you walked away, passing two other students. You were suddenly knocked off your feet and you fell onto the floor. Your body instantly felt cold and wet, snow melting into your clothes. _'Detention Parkinson!_ ' A voice shouted. You pulled yourself up into a sitting position, dusting off your arms and shoulders. ' _I didn't do anything!_ ' You heard Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin student, say. You turned to see Pansy standing above you along with Severus and a student laying beside you.

_'Are you okay?_ ' You asked her. She sat up next to you and nodded. You recognised her as Millicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin student. ' _I saw you, Miss Parkinson_!' Severus said angrily. ' _You pushed Miss Bulstrode into Professor L/N_ ' Pansy opened her mouth to speak but closed it as soon as Severus glared at her. ' _Miss Parkinson, please take Miss Bulstrode to the hospital wing to be checked over_ ' You stated calmly. You were mad that she pushed her friend into you on purpose but you very rarely shouted and you didn't want to start now. ' _Do as she says!_ ' Severus barked at her. Pansy walked and grabbed her friend's hand before dragging at Millicent out of the courtyard. I shook my head in response.

You pushed yourself onto your feet and Severus held your arms to steady you. You winced as you put pressure on your left foot. You must've sprained it. ' _Are you alright?_ ' He asked you. You nodded, not wanting to tell him that you sprained your ankle. You took a step forward and almost fell over as pain shot through your ankle. ' _Don't lie to me!_ ' He exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and sighed. ' _Fine! I sprained my ankle!'_ You replied. He smirked at your annoyed state. You folded your arms over your chest and pouted. He thought you were adorable but he would never tell you that.

You shivered. The cold suddenly getting to you and your wet clothes making it worse. You were gently pulled into his chest and you were suddenly warm. You realized that you wrapped up in his cloak. ' _Aren't you afraid that the students will see_?' You questioned. He didn't answer you, looking away from you and you couldn't help but giggle. You stayed in his arms, cloak still wrapped around you, keeping you warm for a few more minutes before he helped you to the hospital room. Madame Pomfrey confirmed that you had sprained your ankle: it was swelling up and you were told to stay off your feet until the swelling had gone down.

Severus surprised you by visiting you every couple of hours. He arranged for your meals to brought to your chambers and he stayed with you, reading and marking assignments. It made you happy and you thanked him with many kisses much to his surprise though he never complained. Your first Christmas together was wonderful and you hoped that you would spend all of your Christmases with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request (I think) and one of the first imagines I wrote. Kudos & Comments are much appreciated.


	3. Scars Tell A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader and Severus are having an intimate moment for the first time. He finds her scars of the past. Actual scars. So she finally tells him about her past.
> 
> Note: Severus and the reader have been in a relationship for 2 years and a half years. They haven't been intimate before. The reader was in Slytherin and was also a auror. Also there is, what I call, slight smut in this imagine. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

You walked into Severus's study; he was sitting at his desk, scribbling away at pieces of parchment. It made you smile. You were glad that he was up and about, distracting himself. He had been working most of the day and you would come in occasionally, bringing him cups of tea and food to make sure he ate.

It was now 7pm and you decided that he needed to stop working. He needed some down time and you wanted to spend some time with him. ' _Severus_ ' You said softly. He didn't bother looking up and you narrowed your eyes at him. You made your way around his desk, placing a hand on his shoulder and standing next to his desk. ' _Severus_ ' You said. ' _It's 7pm_ ' He made a 'hmm' noise. ' _Your point is_?' He questioned. You rolled your eyes at him. ' _And you've been working all day_ ' You replied. His quill continued to scribble along the parchment. You suddenly plucked the quill out of his hand and hide it behind your back.

' _Give it back!_ ' He exclaimed. You shook your head at him. He stood up and reached around your back but the quill had vanished. You pulled your hands from around your back and wiggled your fingers in front of his face. He suddenly grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to him. You placed your hands on his chest to steady yourself. ' _If you wanted a kiss, you should've just said so_ ' You commented with a smirk. Pink tinted his cheeks which caused your smirk to grow wider. 'Is that so?' He asked. You hummed and your eyes darted down to his lips.

He smirked down at you before he pressed his lips to yours. His right hand started roaming towards your butt and you grinned against his lips. ' _Trying to cop a feel_?' You questioned. He blushed before he pushed you away gently. You smirked to yourself. ' _Again you should've just said so_ ' You exclaimed. ' _You can have me anytime you want_ ' You turned on your heel, not waiting for his reaction. 'Oh and you're not getting your quill back' You called as you walked down the corridor to your now shared bedroom.

                                                                                       *            *          *

You were laying on your belly on top of the bed, a book resting on the pillow and your back to the door. You were comfy, having changed into a F/C t-shirt, black silky shorts and F/C bed socks. You heard the door open and you rolled over to see Severus standing in the doorway. ' _Oh! Are you done?_ ' You questioned. Your eyes travelled down his body and you noticed that he was rock hard. You smirked. 'Did you need help with something?' You asked him. He glared at you and you laughed, closing your book and placing it on your bedside table.

You got up and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to your waist. You pressed your lips to his in a slow passionate kiss. He pushed you towards the bed and you both lay down. You started to unbutton his top when his hands came to stop you. ' _Is something wrong?_ ' You asked, letting go of the button you were on. He sat up and refused to look at you. You furrowed your eyebrows before you sat up and shifted so that you were in front of him. ' _Love_ ' You said softly. You lifted his chin to look at you. ' _Is this about your scar_?' You asked. Silence is what you were met with and you knew that is was the answer.

' _Everyone has scars, Severus_ ' You said as you sat in his lap. ' _Whether they are emotional or physical_ ' You had plenty of scars; emotional and physical. You weren't ashamed of them. No you were proud of them. ' _Scars tell a story_ ' You said softly. Unbuttoning his shirt, you saw what was once a deep, angry, red cut was now a faded scar etched into his pale skin. Your fingertips traced the scar and you enjoyed the feel of it upon your skin. ' _What is my story_?' He asked. You looked up at him, your hand stilling upon his neck. ' _A man who made a mistake and amended his mistake by protecting the son of his best friend_ ' You said. ' _A man who risked his life for this boy. For magic and was willing to die for it_ ' You pressed your lips to his in a sweet kiss.

' _You're a good man, Severus_ ' You exclaimed. ' _Despite what you may think_ ' You kissed him again and you felt his hands on your hips. You sat up straight and pulled your top over your head, throwing it on the floor. ' _You're not the only one with scars_ ' You said. His eyes widened, not expecting you to have so many. Three claw marks graced your left shoulder, an appendix scar on your right lower abdomen and a deep cut caused by glass on your right side. You had a few others; one on your back and one on your inner thigh.

' _I have a few more but you'll have to explore a little mor_ e' You exclaimed cheekily. He smirked a little and you giggled. His left hand traced the nearest scar. ' _Appendix scar_ ' You commented. ' _I was 7 and my grandmother was only one who cared. She rushed to hospital, a muggles one and it was removed right away_ ' He nodded before he shifted, having you lying down beside him as he rested on his elbow. His fingertips traced the deep scar on your right side. ' _How did you get this one_?' He asked. You looked down at it then back up at him. ' _My father got angry and smashed some glasses_ ' You replied. ' _I tripped and fell on the glass_ ' He narrowed his eyes at you, not sure if you were telling him to truth, suspecting more abuse.

You cupped his cheek before pressing your lips to his. ' _Never be ashamed of your scars_ ' You said softly. He nodded before capturing your lips with his. His lips then landed on your neck and you let out a moan which caused him to smirk. ' _Let me hear you, Y/N!_ ' He said huskily. You moaned loudly as he kissed your neck, slowly making his way down your body. He kissed you all in the right places, paying attention to your scars before he got to your shorts. He teased you, his finger skimming the hem of your shorts which caused you to shift impatiently. ' _Please_ ' You whined. He smirked at you and proceeded to pull your shorts painfully slow down your legs.

You felt him stop and you looked down at him to see him staring at something. His fingers began tracing something on your right inner thigh, near your knee. You sat up on your elbows and saw what he was looking at. ' _Blood traitor_ ' He read out loud. You sat up fully so you could look at him. ' _Hermione wasn't the only one who was tortured_ ' You said quietly. You were there that day when Bellatrix tortured Hermione. You had gotten kidnapped a few days before and Bellatrix had tortured you for information. ' _Who was it_?' He asked, an angry tone his voice. ' _Bellatrix_ ' You replied. His hand gripped your thighs. ' _Severus_ ' You said softly. He looked up at you. ' _I'm fine_ ' You replied. You leaned in and pecked his lips.

' _It's over'_ You said. He nodded his head and you laid back down. He kissed those horrible words before he teasingly kissed up your thigh, getting closer and closer to where you needed him to most. He almost tore your panties off and what he did next left you a writhing, moaning mess on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find scars beautiful and they really do tell a story. Also the quill again lol. I hope you enjoyed this imagine. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated^^
> 
> -Moon


	4. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's students find out she's married during class. Later, she is faced again with unwanted affection which makes her feel uncomfortable, luckily her husband comes to her rescue.
> 
> Notes: Reader is a professor, teaching A History Of Magic. She was a Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

You were writing on the board when you heard your students coming into your classroom. They suddenly started groaning. ' _I take it you've just come from Potions?_ ' You questioned. Some of them nodded and you laughed shaking your head. ' _We're not doing work, are we?_ ' Ron asked, complaining. You laughed again and finished writing on the chalkboard. ' _I just need you all to copy down what's written on the board_ ' You stated, facing your students. They all groaned and you shook your head. ' _Don't make me give you more work!_ ' You exclaimed. They stopped and got out their books and quills, starting to scribble down what you had written on the board.

It had taken your students around half an hour to write down what was on the board. ' _Are you all finished?_ ' You asked. Most of them nodded and you waited for some of the slower writers to finish. You wiped the board clean before leaning against your desk, facing your students. ' _So what do you want to do?_ ' You asked. Some students shrugged and some didn't reply. You couldn't really think of anything either. _'Since I can't think of anything_ ' You said. ' _Do whatever you want but you have to stay in the classroom_ ' Your students nodded and you watched as they sat down with their friends.

You turned around, leaning over your desk slightly, looking at a bunch of papers on the desk. ' _Professor?_ ' A soft voice asked. ' _Hmm?_ ' You asked, turning slightly. You saw a blonde girl looking at you curiously and you knew her as Hannah Abbott; a 2nd Year Hufflepuff. ' _Are you married?_ ' She asked. Your eyes widened at her random question and you nearly stumbled. ' _Hannah, you can't just ask that!_ ' Alice James exclaimed. She was a Ravenclaw and you smiled amused. ' _I was curious!_ ' Hannah exclaimed. ' _We don't know much about her_ ' She was pointing to me and Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes. I shook my head, very amused at the situation.

You had only joined around 6 months ago. The position of Defence Against The Dark Arts was taken but Dumbledore offered you the position as the History Of Magic teacher so you took the offer. You gathered all your papers together neatly on your desk and turned to face your students. ' _What would you like to know?_ ' You asked. Hannah's eyes lit up and your students eagerly sat down, obviously wanting to know more. _'So are you married?_ ' Hannah asked again. You giggled and nodded your head. ' _I am_ ' You replied. There were exclaims of excited whispering and you shook your head in amusement. Another Hufflepuff raised her hand and you nodded your head.

' _What does your husband do?_ ' She asked. ' _He's a professor actually_ ' You replied. There were gasped and you couldn't help but giggled at their reactions. ' _I bet it's Lockhart_ ' A Gryffindor exclaimed. You made a disgusted face and your students laughed. You hated him with a passion; he was creepy and he was always flirting with you. You shivered. A brown haired Slytherin girl raised her hand and you nodded. ' _What house were you in?_ ' She asked. You grinned at her question. ' _Ravenclaw_ ' You exclaimed. You were so proud you were a Ravenclaw though you had nothing against the other houses. You heard your Ravenclaw students cheering and your grin grew wider.

' _Do you have any kids?_ ' A Gryffindor boy asked. You shook your head in response. ' _Not at the moment_ ' You replied. You wanted them but you weren't sure if your husband wanted them. ' _Do you want them?_ ' Hermione asked. You smiled. _'Yeah. One or two_ ' You replied honestly. One or two kids would be wonderful. Your students spent the rest of the lesson asking you more questions. They found out your favourite subject, favourite colour, favourite food, what pets you had and what their names were.

You were happy to answer; Defence Against The Dark Arts, Purple, Pudding, a cat and a pygmy puff. Your cat was called Cleo and your pygmy puff was called Alma. Your students filed out of your classroom and you waved you wand, neatening up your classroom. You then turned to your desk and packed the pile of papers away; they floated up the stairs and into your classroom. ' _Your students seem awfully cheerful_ ' A deep voice said. You grinned to yourself. ' _They're always cheerful after my class, Severus!_ ' You replied. You could practically hear him roll his eyes and you were amused by the thought.

' _They come to my class complaining about your class!_ ' You replied, poking his chest. He knew you were teasing him. ' _Bunch of dunderheads_ ' He mumbled. ' _They don't appreciate to subtle art of Potion making_ ' You giggled before pecking his cheek. ' _I'm sure there are a few who appreciate it!_ ' You replied. You knew Hermione did and so did Draco. You were sure that the other Slytherins appreciated the art of Potion Making. You looked around your classroom and you were satisfied with how it looked. ' _Shall we go, love_?' You questioned. He nodded silently and walked ahead of you. You were hungry but you had to wait another hour for dinner.

You and Severus headed to your shared chambers. Most of the students were back in their common room as they too had to wait an hour for dinner. You collapsed onto your shared bed and snuggled into your pillow. Severus looked at you, clearly amused and you stuck your tongue out at you. ' _How childish_ ' He exclaimed. You rolled your eyes. Severus came and sat down beside, propping himself up against the headboard. ' _Will you wake me up in an hour?_ ' You asked him. He nodded in response and you closed your eyes.

                                                                                      *Later. In the Great Hall*

It was dinnertime and you were seated next to your husband. You were eating your pudding and it was coming to the end of dinner. ' _I'll meet you in our bed chambers?_ ' You said lowly to your husband. He nodded subtly and you left the Great Hall. You didn't know this but you were being followed.

You had gone back to your classroom as you wanted to sort out your desk. You had a few things that you wanted to take home. You were humming to yourself, rummaging through your bookshelf and checking your desk when you heard your door open. Looking up, thinking it was Severus but you were disappointed. You were met with Lockhart. ' _Ah Gilderoy, what can I do for you?_ ' You asked, trying to sound friendly. He smiled his signature smile and stepped towards you. ' _I was looking for you_ ' He said. You inwardly cringed at his answer. ' _I saw you leave and I wanted to check that you were alright!_ ' You raised your eyebrows. You smiled as best as you could.

' _How nice of you_ ' You replied. If it was anyone else, you would have believed them but with him, you didn't. He was always flirting with you, making inappropriate comments when no one was around and he just creeped you out. ' _But I'm fine. I just wanted to sort out my desk_ ' You replied. You busied yourself with gathering your books so you wouldn't have to look at him. ' _I've been watching you for months!'_ He said in a seductive voice. It made you cringe and you felt even more uncomfortable. You went to reach for your wand but you just remembered that you had placed it on your desk.

' _Looking for something?_ ' He asked, smirking. You turned your head to see him dangling your wand. He must've grabbed it when you weren't looking. _'Give it back please!_ ' You said firmly. He chuckled. _'I don't think so_ ' He said. You thought he was going to snap it in half but he suddenly threw it across the room. You glared at him hard. He suddenly moved closer to you, grabbing your hips and pulling you into him. ' _What are you doing?!_ ' You exclaimed. His grip was bruising and your hips were starting to hurt. ' _Don't act like you don't want this!_ ' He said, leaning into you. ' _You've been lusting after me since you started!_ ' You pushed him away angrily and moved further away from him.

' _The only man I lust after is my husband!_ ' You exclaimed. He suddenly pushed you against the wall and you hissed in pain as your back made contact with the hard stone. He trapped you against it with his body. _'Severus?_ ' He said. You nodded your head firmly. It was no secret that you and Severus were married. You had been dating since your 5th year at Hogwarts and you told your colleagues you had gotten married a few years after Severus had started working at Hogwarts. You weren't working there at that time.

' _You can do much better than him!_ ' He exclaimed. ' _You deserve so much better. You deserve someone like me!_ ' He smirked at you. You scoffed at him. Gathering as much strength as you could, you pushed at him and managed to shove him away. ' _Don't you dare say anything against Severus!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _He is ten times the man you'll ever be! If anything, he deserves so much better than me!_ ' You knew you couldn't make a run for it as he had his wand and yours was somewhere in your classroom. He stepped towards you again, grabbing your arms and pulling you into him. You struggled against him, trying to get your arms free but his grip was deadly. He leaned in to kiss you and you quickly turned your head so his lips landed on your cheek. You didn't want his lips anywhere near you but it was your only option.

You felt one of hands let go of your arms and it suddenly starting roaming up your clothed stomach, towards your chest. You balled your free hand into a fist and punched him in the face just as the door to your classroom door slammed open. Your hand throbbed but you didn't care. ' _Get. Away. From. My. Wife._ ' He said dangerously. His jaw was set and his wand was pointed at Lockhart. ' _Now Severus'_ Lockhart said. Severus stepped incredibly close to him. ' _It's not what it looks like_ ' Lockhart said. Severus pressed his wand to Lockhart's throat and he stopped talking. ' _You dare attack my wife?_ ' He questioned lowly. ' _You dare touch her. You dare kiss her_ ' His voiced was laced with venom and you had never witnessed it like that before. You had also never seen Lockhart look so scared before.

' _You think I haven't noticed your gazes towards her?_ ' He asked slowly. Your eyes widened. You didn't think he had noticed anything. ' _You think I haven't heard your comments about her?_ ' Severus smirked dangerously. ' _Give me a reason to let you live!_ ' He growled. Severus wouldn't actually kill him, would he? You placed your hand on Severus's shoulder and he turned his head to look at you. ' _He's not worth it, Severus_ ' You said softly. You glared at Lockhart and smirked when you saw that his eye was bruising. ' _Can we please leave?_ ' You asked him. Your eyes pleaded with him. You wanted to get out of the classroom. ' _Please Severus_ ' You pleaded. He looked at you before nodding. You walked over and picked up your wand off the floor before leaving the room.

Severus came out a little while later. You silently walked back to your bedchambers. Severus slammed the door behind you and it made you jump. You felt relieved but tears suddenly started running down your cheeks. You turned away from your husband in an attempt to hide them from him. ' _I'm going to report this to Dumbledore!_ ' He exclaimed angrily. You sniffed quietly, hoping he wouldn't notice your state. ' _Severus...please_ ' Your voice cracked and you knew that he had noticed. You felt his hand on your shoulder. ' _Y/N_ ' He said, his voice now soft. You refused to look at him.

You struggled against him as he tried to turn you around. He finally managed to but you still refused to look at him. ' _Look at me, Y/N_ ' He said softly. You shook your head. You felt his lift your chin and you finally looked at him. ' _I would never let him hurt you_ ' He said. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him and you rested your head on his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

' _I love you, Severus_ ' You said softly. ' _I love you too_ ' He replied. You spent the night in the comfort of his arms. It calmed you and you felt safe. The next day, Severus immediately went to Dumbledore while you slept. Lockhart of course argued against it, blaming you for what happened but you knew Dumbledore didn't believe him. You offered up your memories but Dumbledore said it was not necessary. They fired Lockhart but he exclaimed he was leaving anyway. You shook your head in response. That's probably what he's going to tell everyone.

Your last few days at Hogwarts was the best you had in 6 months. No more comments, no more flirting, no more gazes accept from maybe your husband which you very much appreciated. Hopefully next year's Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was better and a lot less arrogant and creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike Lockhart and I feel like he could be a pervert. And yes, this is the typical man saves the woman and that was the idea, okay?? Regardless, I hope you liked it. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> -Moon


	5. I Like You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out that her twin brother has been bullying her friend & crush. She immediately puts a stop to it and she reveals her feelings to Severus. 
> 
> Notes: Reader is a Ravenclaw and in 6th year. This imagine contains bullying, swearing and arguing. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name  
> F/C- Favourite Colour  
> F/J- Favourite Juice  
> H/C- Hair Colour

You were sitting in the courtyard with your friend, Severus and you were both studying. It wasn't strange to see you two together. You've been friends since year 1 and now you were in your 6th year even though you were in different houses; him being in Slytherin and you being in Ravenclaw.

You closed your book and stood up. ' _I'm going to the Library_ ' You said. _'Do you want to come?_ ' Severus shook his head in response. You placed your book into your bag. ' _See you at lunch?_ ' You said. He nodded his head with a small smile. You smiled at him and headed to the Library. You wanted to finished some of your essays before the weekend.

You had met some of your friends in there, Georgia and Jessica. You sat down next to them and got out your books. ' _What are you studying for?_ ' You asked as you started writing. ' _Potions!_ ' Jessica replied. You nodded. You were going to finish your transfiguration essay and your history of magic essay. ' _Herbology_ ' Georgia said. Your essays were due in a couple of weeks but you liked having free time so you always wrote them early.

You finished your transfiguration essay quite quickly. You helped your friends with their homework before starting to finish your history essay. You were concentrating really hard that you didn't hear the bell signalling next class. Someone tapped you on the shoulder and you turned to see Remus. _'Hi Rem_ ' You said. ' _You coming to Potions_?' He asked. You smiled and nodded. You packed away your things quickly and you walked with him to Potions.

You sat down next to Lily, Severus siting across from you. She looked really annoyed. ' _Did James ask you out again?_ ' You asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and scowled. ' _Idiot_ ' She mumbled. _'He won't leave me alone_ ' Same old. Same old. ' _Just hex him or something_ ' You suggested. She giggled. ' _I'll think about it!_ ' She said. You smirked at her. You definitely wanted to see her hex James. Potions went by really slowly, not that you minded but it was annoying that your brother Sirius and James were talking loudly behind you. ' _Do you two ever shut up_?' You asked, turning to them. Sirius smirked at you. ' _What's it to you_?' He asked. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Some of us actually want to pass!_ ' You replied. Sirius folded his arms over his chest and smirked again. ' _I passed last time and I'll pass this time_ ' He replied. You snickered. ' _Yeah after taking the test four times!_ ' You replied. Lily giggled beside you and you smirked. Your brother glared at you and you stick your tongue out at him.

Potions ended and you went to your next lesson which was Herbology. That class went by pretty fast which you were glad of because you were really hungry. You went straight to the Great Hall and picked up some sandwiches for you and Severus to eat outside as the weather was lovely. You made your way out of Hogwarts towards the Black Lake. You could see Severus sitting underneath your usual tree and you smiled to yourself.

Laughter filled your ear and you turned your head to see Sirius and James along with some of their other friends. Remus was standing a few feet away, not really joining in and Peter was in with him. _'Well well well!_ ' You heard Sirius say. You narrowed your eyes. ' _Look at who we have here!_ ' He said. You saw him approaching Severus. What were they doing? ' _Hey Snivellus!_ ' Sirius exclaimed. James and his friends laughed. Were they Severus's bullies? You knew he was being bullied and you tried to find out who it was but it would always happen when you weren't around. Severus wouldn't tell you who it was when you asked.

You watched as James disarmed Severus who attempted to defend himself. You dropped your food and your bag before running over to them. ' _Expelliarmus_!' You exclaimed, pointing your wand at James. His wand flew out of his hand and he looked at you shocked. _'What the fuck are you doing?_!' You exclaimed. You thought your brother would be last person to bully someone but you came to the conclusion that you didn't really know your brother at all. ' _Come on sis, we were just messing around!_ ' Sirius said in response. You glared at your brother. ' _Messing around?!_ ' You shouted. ' _That's what you call bullying! What the hell is wrong with you? Severus never did anything to you!_ ' You exclaimed. You picked up Severus's wand while keeping an eye on your brother and James.

 _'Why are you defending him?!_ ' James asked, glaring at you. ' _Because he's my friend!_ ' You replied. _'And he actually bothers with me unlike you and Regulus_!' Your brothers never really bothered you. Sirius always hung out with his friends and Regulus just didn't want anything to do with you. Neither of bothered to defend you when someone would say things about you or push you around. You could defend yourself very well but it would be nice to have support especially the support of your family. ' _Now I see why Lily doesn't want to date you!'_ You exclaimed. Who would want to date a bully? ' _Oh yeah!_ ' James exclaimed angrily. _'Who the hell would want to date you?!'_ You scoffed in response. You didn't actually care what he thought of you. You would never date him in a million years.

 _'I mean I can see why!_ ' James said. He smirked at you. ' _You're not that pretty. You actually pretty boring_!' Sirius's jaw dropped in response. You frowned; not because of what James said but at the fact that Sirius didn't defend you. Surely he would defend you from his friends? ' _Unfortunately I got the same face as Sirius!_ ' You retorted. Sirius suddenly glared at you. ' _Stop acting like you're better than everyone else!'_ He exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows and scoffed. ' _Me?!_ ' You replied. ' _The only people acting like they're better than everyone else is you and Potter_!' You glared at the both of them before grabbing Severus's hand and leading him away. 'Oh and Sirius?' You said, turning your brother. ' _I'm not your sister anymore!_ ' You felt so disappointed in him. You couldn't believe he was the one bullying Severus.

You picked up your stuff from the ground and stormed into Hogwarts. You dumped the sandwiches in the bin. ' _Sorry about the sandwiches_ ' You mumbled, sitting down. Severus sat down next to you and it was silent for a few minutes. ' _Thank you, Y/N. For defending me_ ' He said. You nodded. ' _Why didn't you tell me it was my brother?_ ' You asked. He just struggled and looked away. 'Sev' You warned. ' _I am not in the mood to be lied to!_ ' He sighed and looked at you. ' _Would you of believed me?_ ' He asked. Okay you thought that was fair but you think you would've. ' _I don't know_ ' You replied honestly. He nodded. ' _I'm sorry_ ' You said. He looked at you confused. ' _What are you sorry for?'_ He asked. You shrugged. _'For my brother and his idiot friends'_ You replied. Realisation came upon his face and he nodded. _It's okay!_ ' He replied. ' _I've gotten used to it_ ' You shook your head wildly. ' _It's not okay!_ ' You shouted. He flinched and you apologised. You didn't mean to shout at him. You were just so angry at your brother and his friends.

' _Why did you do it?_ ' He asked. You looked at him, puzzled. ' _Why did I do it?_ ' You repeated. He nodded. ' _Because no one deserves to be bullied!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _You don't deserve it, Sev!_ ' You managed to calm yourself down. _'And I like you'_ You said, looking away. You had liked him ever since you became friends first year and maybe you even loved him. You never told him because he liked, even loved Lily so you kept quiet. You didn't know why you just admitted it to him now. ' _As in like-like you_ ' You said. Severus didn't say anything. 'I've been keeping that a secret since first year because I could see you liked Lily' Severus still didn't say anything to you and you sighed. You, swallowed before you stood up and picked up your bag.

' _We can still be friends if it's not too awkward for you_ ' You said, trying to keep your voice steady. _'I'll see you in class_ ' You started walking away but a hand on your wrist stopped you. You sighed but refused to look at him. ' _Will you look at me?_ ' Severus asked. You shook your head, biting your lip. ' _Look at me, please!_ ' He exclaimed. You finally looked at him as a tear side down your cheek. Severus reached out and wiped away the tear. ' _I like you too_ ' He replied. You were shocked to say the least. ' _It's always been you_ ' He said. Your eyes widened and you blushed. You wiped your eyes before you leaned in and pecked his lips. ' _A date, this Saturday?_ ' You asked. He grinned and nodded. _'Under our tree?_ ' He asked. You blushed when he said 'our' and you smiled. You grabbed his hand and you walked to the Great Hall to finally get some lunch.

                                                                                                       * * *

  
You wore a black long sleeve top, a F/C velvet flared skater skirt and black ballerina flats that tied at the top with satin ribbon. Your H/C was down and you wore black eyeliner with dark F/C lipstick. You also wore a rose gold locket and a F/C butterfly ring.

You spotted Severus under your favourite tree which was by the Black Lake. You could see him sitting on a blanket. 'Hi!' You said. He smiled at you and you sat down next to him. ' _You look...b...beautiful_ ' He said. You can sense the nervousness in his voice. You giggled a little because you thought he was adorable. ' _You look handsome_ ' You replied brightly. His mouth hung open and you giggled again. _'You don't have to be nervous, Sev_ ' You said. ' _I'm still me_ ' Severus slightly glared at you. ' _I'm not nervous_ ' He mumbled. ' _Sure you aren't_ ' You replied, sarcastically. He bumped your shoulder and you laughed. _'Maybe I am a bit_ ' He replied. You raised your eyebrows. _'A bit?_ ' You questioned teasingly. He ignored you and you giggled again.

You pulled some food from your bag: two sandwiches, two pumpkin pasties and two chocolate frogs. You also brought out two cups and magically filled them with F/J. You spent the date just talking under the tree and eating. You realised that Severus was glancing at your lips and you blushed but also smirked. He was looking around so you leaned in close but quietly. ' _Severus_ ' You said. He turned to you and your lips connected. You smirked against his lips and kissed him more. He immediately kissed you back and you grinned pulling away. ' _Gotcha_ ' You replied. He blushed before surprising you by pulling you back into a kiss and you melted into it.

' _Gotcha_ ' He mimicked. You smiled. He leaned against the tree and brought out a book. ' _Read it to me_?' You asked. He raised his eyebrows at you and you looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes before nodding and you grinned, leaning into him. He eventually wrapped at arm around you when he got confident enough. He read nearly the whole book to you until dinnertime before you both went inside to eat dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the biggest fans of Sirius and James. I hate what they did to Severus. (I know Snape bullied and I don't condone it). I'll mix the outfits up in the future, I know everyone has different styles etc. Kudos and Comments would be amazing!
> 
> -Moon


	6. Second Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returns home to his wife and their 5 year old daughter for the Christmas Holidays but he is in for a big surprise. 
> 
> Note: The reader was a Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts. 
> 
> D/N- Daughter's Name  
> Y/N- Your name

Severus Snape made his way down Spinner's End to his home; inside he couldn't wait to be home. His wife and daughter were waiting for him. He could see his house, the lights on and smoke coming from the chimney. A small smile appeared on his face and he walked to the door, opening it rather quickly.

He was met with warmth and a delicious smell of food; beef stew. He closed the door behind him, shrugging off his winter cloak and hanging it up by the door. He walked into the living room and he saw his daughter sitting on the floor, paper surrounding her along with many coloured pencils. Severus placed his things on a table near the window. His daughter turned around and her eyes lit up. ' _Daddy!_ ' She exclaimed. She jumped up and ran towards him. Severus smiled, kneeling down and accepting his daughter into his arms.

' _Hi sweetheart_ ' He said. He pecked his daughter's forehead and she laid her head on his chest. ' _I missed you_ ' She exclaimed. Severus smiled. He missed her too even though his wife would often come to visit. ' _I missed you too_ ' He replied. He set his daughter on her feet and she went back to drawing. ' _Where is your mother?_ ' He asked. His daughter looked at him. ' _Mama is in the kitchen!_ ' She replied. He started walking in the direction of the kitchen but he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see his daughter and she motioned for him to bend down.

' _Mama has a secret!_ ' She whispered then she giggled. Severus furrowed his eyebrows but decided to play along. ' _And what secret is that?_ ' He asked. D/n giggled again and Severus couldn't help but smile. She leaned into him and up to his ear. ' _Mama has a baby in her belly!_ ' She exclaimed before giggling. Severus's eyes widened. His daughter went back to drawing and Severus stood up straight then walked towards the kitchen.

He found you checking on the pot of stew, your back facing him as you added a seasoning. ' _Perfect_ ' You said, humming. You waved your wand over the pot to stir it. ' _Is there something you want to tell me, my love?_ ' Severus asked. You stopped, biting your lip to stop yourself from smiling. ' _Hmm I don't think so_!' You replied. You continued to cook dinner, waving your wand around. You heard his footsteps behind you then hands landing on your waist. _'Are you sure?_ ' He asked, pulling you closer to him. It wasn't often that he did this but you loved it when he did.

' _Quite sure_ ' You replied, grinning. He let out a hum. You enjoyed the feeling of him being so close and you were glad he was home. ' _I don't believe you_ ' He said. He pressed his lips to your shoulder and you sighed contently. One of his hand roamed up your side then across to your stomach, landing on it firmly. ' _This is new_ '  He commented. You hummed in response as your hand landed on his. ' _I sort of just popped ou_ t' You replied. You were 3 and half months pregnant; you were showing earlier than in your first pregnancy.

You went to the doctor a few weeks ago after finally noticing the symptoms; you were shocked to say the least but happy about the news. ' _I only found out a few weeks ago_ ' You informed him. ' _I've been so busy with D/N that I barely noticed anything_ ' He nodded his head, his hand moving from your belly and back to your waist. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed his lips to yours.

' _I'm guessing you're happy_?' You said. He nodded and you pecked his lips. ' _Sit down_ ' Severus said. ' _I'll finish dinner_ ' You rolled your eyes at him. Here we go again. ' _Severus, please don't start that again!_ ' You whined. You pouted as he gave you a pointed look. ' _I'm perfectly capable of finishing dinner!_ ' You said, crossing your arms over your chest. You continued to pout until Severus wrapped his arms around you. You narrowed your eyes at him, suspicious of what he could be up to and for good reason.

You let out a surprise squeak when he picked you up bridal style and placed you down in a chair at the kitchen table. Your jaw dropped and he smirked at you before moving away to finish dinner. You let out a 'humph' and continued to pout. The kitchen door opened and your daughter appeared.

' _Mama, I'm hungry_ ' She whined. You grinned at her as she approached. ' _Dinner is nearly ready_ ' You told her. She nodded before pulling herself into your lap. _'Mama?_ ' D/N questioned. You hummed in response, playing with her hair. 'When will baby be here?' She asked. You smiled. You told her you were pregnant when she found you were puking in the toilet. She thought you were sick but you explained everything as best you could to her.

' _He or she will be here in September'_ You replied. She pouted at you. ' _Thats too long!_ ' She complained. Severus chuckled as did you and pecked her forehead. _'I'm sorry, honey_ ' You replied. ' _But baby isn't ready to come out yet_ ' She continued to pout and your heart melted; you were so relieved that she was excited for the new baby. ' _Hurry up baby!_ ' D/N exclaimed to your belly. Your heart melted and you hugged her. ' _She or he will be here before you know it, honey_ ' You said to her. She nodded her little head and you placed her into the chair next to you as your husband started to serve dinner.

                                                                                                * * *

After dinner, you bathed your daughter but not without complaints from your husband, telling you that you should rest. You helped her into pyjamas before taking her downstairs again. ' _Mama, can I have a cookie please?_ ' She asked. You nodded and handed her a small chocolate chip cookie with a glass of milk. ' _After your cookie and milk, it's time for bed_ ' You told her. She nodded her head and went into the sitting room to eat her cookie. You decided to have the same and you sat down at the dining room table.

You could feel flutters within your belly and you smiled to yourself as you knew it was your child. You finished your snack then went into the sitting room; you saw your daughter sitting on your husband's lap. ' _Okay time for bed!'_ You said, walking over to them. Your daughter pouted and shook her head. ' _No mama!_ ' She exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows at her. ' _Listen to your mother_ ' Severus said firmly but softly. D/N pulled a face before nodding and she reached for you. You pulled her into your arms and started to carry her upstairs.

' _You need to brush your teeth, little miss_ ' You said. She nodded and you carried her into the bathroom. You grabbed her toothbrush, adding toothpaste to it and handing it to her. She said something but you couldn't understand. She quickly finished brushing her teeth and you carried her into her bedroom, settling her gently into bed. ' _Mama, I want daddy to read to me_ ' D/N said. You nodded your head then tucked her into bed before you headed downstairs. ' _Your daughter would like you to read to her_ ' You said to your husband. Severus stared at you for a moment before getting up from his chair.

You followed your husband upstairs; he went into your daughter's room and you walked into your shared bedroom. You changed into your pyjamas before you headed into the bathroom to clean your teeth and wash your face. After finishing in the bathroom, you walked to your daughter's room to see that she was asleep and Severus was just closing the book. You walked in and pecking D/N's forehead before walking into your bedroom.

Severus came in a few seconds later as you were settling into bed. You watched as he changed out of his robes and into his pyjamas. He disappeared into the bathroom and you rolled onto your side, closing your eyes. Severus walked back into the room and climbed into bed beside you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you gently into him. _'I love you_ ' You said sleepily. He chuckled at your sleepy though he couldn't blame you. You were pregnant and taking care of D/N all day while doing chores around the house. _'I love you too_ ' He replied. He pressed his head to your forehead and you snuggled closer to him, falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this imagine. It was so darn cute and I enjoyed writing it. I also think that Severus's daughter would adore him. Kudos and Comments would be amazing!!
> 
> -Moon


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has been suffering from Nightmares ever since that night in the Shrieking Shack. His wife, the reader, comforts him.
> 
> Note: You can choose the house she was in. Post War Imagine. Contains slight smut.

You awoke to the sound of muttering and mumbling followed by movement. You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes, looking at the alarm clock on your bedside. **2.00am**. You then turned to your husband; he was tossing and turning on his side of the bed, muttering something which you couldn't understand. You quickly pulled yourself onto your knees and placed your hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

' _Severus_ ' You called quietly. You shook him gently again but frowned when he didn't wake up. ' _Severus_!' You exclaimed. ' _Wake up, love_ ' You shook him again, a little harder this time. He didn't wake up and you frowned again. ' _Severus, wake up!_ ' You said loudly. You shook him harder this time and he shot up in bed, almost smacking his head against yours. You had swiftly moved out of the way before he could.

He was breathing hard and sweating. You placed your hand on his hand and he whipped his head around to look at you. He visibly relaxed and immediately brought you into a hug. ' _You're okay, Severus_ ' You said, stroking his hair. He buried his head into your chest. ' _It was just a nightmare_ ' You stated. You pressed multiple kissed to his head and brought him to lay down again. _'I thought I lost you_ ' He mumbled. You pulled his head out of your chest to look at him and he avoided your eyes. _'Look at me_ ' You commanded softly. He followed your command and looked at you. You cupped his cheek, your thumb caressing it and you smiled.

' _You'll never lose me_ ' You said. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed you passionately.  He shifty slightly so that he was positioned on top of you, inbetween your legs. ' _Feeling better?_ ' You questioned with a smirk. He ignored you and pulled you back into a kiss. His hands gripped your waist and you shifted so that you were laying on your back more. You smirked against his lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You could feel the bulge growing in his pants which caused your smirk to widen. You ground your hips against his and he let out a groan. You broke the kiss and looked at him before you pushed him off you. He glared at him but it soon disappeared when you straddled him. Leaning forward, you placed your hand on his bare chest and moved your hips teasingly slow against his. ' _Was there something you wanted_?' You asked innocently. He growled as you continued to grind teasingly. You smirked.

Your head fell back as you ground against him, your hand moved up your stomach, pulling your top along with it. He watched your every move, eyes filled with lust and his large hands gripped your hips. You pulled your top up further, allowing him to get a glimpse of your breasts before moving your hand away. You continued to tease him and he finally had enough. He grabbed your hips and flipped you into your back again, pinning your arms to the bed. _'Is something wrong?_ ' You asked. You looked at him with innocent eyes. He growled in response and pressed his lips to yours in a steering kiss.

' _You are playing a dangerous game, Mrs Snape_ ' He said, his voice lower than usual. You bit your lip as you looked at him. 'I don't know what you mean' You replied. He smirked in response. _'Is that so?_ ' He asked. You nodded, biting your lip. His lips attached to your neck suddenly and you moaned which caused him to smirk again. His hands slipped under your top, smoothing slowly over your beautiful skin and inching towards your breasts. You desperately wanted to him to touch them but he was deliberately avoiding them. You narrowed your eyes before you rolled your eyes against him again earning yourself a groan from your husband.

He decided that he had enough and literally tore you out of your pyjamas, throwing them across the room. He pulled his pants down quickly after and got to work.

                                                                                            *          *         *

Severus collapsed beside you, both of you breathing heavily. You pushed your hair out of your face before checking the alarm clock. **4:00am**. Your eyes widened. You had been at it for two hours. Taking a deep breathe, you turned on your side and laid your head on your husband's chest. ' _Will you be able to sleep now?'_ You asked him. He said nothing but nodded. You smiled and pressed your lips to his in a quick but loving kiss before closing your eyes. You felt his arm wrap around you and him pulling the covers over the both of you as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter imagine but hope you enjoyed it. I definitely think Severus had nightmares after that horrible night in the Shrieking Shack and probably about the whole war if he had survived. I would hope that he found someone to help him through it. Kudos and Comments would make my day.
> 
> -Moon


	8. Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a small tattoo on her body and her boyfriend sees it for the first time. 
> 
> Notes: the reader is a Slytherin and a half blood.

You were in the kitchen cooking dinner when you heard the front door open. You knew who it was so you continued to cook dinner, waving your wand. You turned just in time to see your boyfriend coming through the kitchen door. _'Hi'_ You exclaimed with a smile. You walked past him, pressing a kiss to his lips as you walked to a cupboard. ' _What did you do today_?' You asked him. You heard him sit down at the little table across the kitchen.

' _Answered letters_ ' He replied. You hummed in acknowledgement. It was August and School was out. ' _What did you do_?' He asked. You picked up some ingredients from the cupboard. ' _Cleaned the house. Ran some errands_ ' You said. _'Visited my brother's grave_ ' You added the ingredients to the meal you were making. ' _Your brother?_ ' He questioned. You hummed in response and stirred the bowl. ' _Yes. His name was Daniel_ ' You replied. ' _He was killed during the first world war_ ' You served up dinner and placed the plates on the table before sitting down.

' _They were after my father but he was in hiding'_ You exclaimed. ' _Daniel wouldn't give up his whereabouts so they killed him_ ' You smiled at the memory of your brother. You missed him like crazy but you were proud of him. ' _They tortured my mother and I_ ' You said. ' _Mum wasn't the same after that_ ' You frowned as you remembered. Your mum was in the same boat as Frank and Alice Longbottom. She didn't know who you were but you still visited her. ' _I'm not sure how I survived_ ' You commented. You were sure that they would kill you but they weren't.

_'And your father?_ ' Severus asked. You shrugged. You weren't sure what happened to your father. 'He's been missing ever since' You replied. Deep down you knew that he wasn't coming back, that he had passed on but you didn't want to think that. Silence fell between the both of you so you started eating. Dinner was quiet; you and Severus exchanged a few words which wasn't unusual.

After you and Severus finished dinner, you did the dishes while he relaxed in the living room, reading the newspaper like he always did. You pulled your long hair to the side, exposing your neck while you did the dishes. You suddenly felt someone pushing your hair further away and you turned your head to see Severus. He was fixated on something that was on your neck. ' _What?_ ' You asked. His fingertips traced started to trace something and you realised that he was looking at your tattoo; a red rose with a black stem.

_'How long have you had it?_ ' He asked. You thought about it. _'Around 6 or 7 years_ ' You replied. You turned around to face him and his hands moved to your waist. _'Why did you get it?_ ' He asked. You wrapped your arms around his neck. ' _Memory_ ' You replied. ' _We had roses growing around our old house. I had a lot of fond memories there_ ' He nodded. You stated at him for a minute then pressed your lips to his. He pulled you closer, the kiss growing more passionate by the second.

You gasped as he lifted you up and placed you on the kitchen counter top before settling himself between your legs, not expecting him to do such a thing. His lips landed on your neck and his hands made their way under your top, caressing your soft skin. You moaned and you could feel him smirk against your neck. His hands roamed up to cup your bra but you weren't wearing one. ' _No bra?_ ' He questioned as he looked at you. You bit your lip, smirking before rolling your hips again him, enticing a groan from him.

' _Is that a problem?_ ' You questioned. He lips claimed yours again and you pressed yourself into him. ' _Severus_ ' You moaned, grinding against his growing bulge. ' _Let's take this upstairs_ ' You replied. He stepped aside as you jumped down and you grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs, into your bedroom.

                                                                                *Time Skip*

Laying in bed, you rested your head on his chest as his fingers traced patterns on your bare side, the feeling lulling you to sleep. ' _Do you like it?_ ' You asked. ' _My tattoo I mean_ ' He nodded, shifting his position so he could kiss you. He suddenly rolled you over so you were beneath him. You could feel his bulge on your thigh and you smirked. You rolled your hips suddenly and claimed his lips. He groaned as you rolled your hips faster, teasing him.

His lips landed on your neck and you moaned. He kissed along your neck, sucking on your delicate skin until he reached your collarbone. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips there. He trailed down the valley of your breasts as his hands roamed up and down your sides. He kissed his way down your body, refusing to kiss where you wanted him. _'Severus_ ' You whined as you opened your eyes. He smirked at you before he buried his head between your legs suddenly. Your head dropped on the pillow, letting out a moan and your back arched off the bed.

                                                                                            *             *             *

You were laying on your belly, your head facing the other away and your eyes closed. Severus laid on his side, his front facing you and his fingertips tracing the tattoo on the back of your neck. You weren't completely asleep but you almost were, loving the feeling of his fingertips. _'I love you, Severus'_ You said softly. He smiled though you couldn't see it. ' _I love you too'_ He replied. You turned onto your side, back still facing him and he moved closer to you, his arm wrapping around your waist. He pressed a sweet kiss onto your shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep, you close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose a red rose as the tattoo as I thought it was pretty and I incorporated a reason to why. I also looked online for a specific one. I'd write full smut but I'm not very good or confident at it.
> 
> -Moon


	9. But I'm Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader starts to date James but overhears that he was just using her. Hurt, she ignores him and the others, leading her to grow closer to Severus. Years later, there's a reunion~
> 
> Notes- AU of some sort. The reader is a Gryffindor. Sorry if teaching us your dream job. 
> 
> Y/N- Your name   
> D/J- Dream Job  
> F/C- Favourite Colour  
> F/H- Favourite Hairstyle

Somehow you ended up dating James Potter, one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. You were shocked to say the least when he asked you out but you said yes. You had a little crush on him; you thought he was cute but you knew he liked Lily Evans, one of your friends so him asking you out threw you off.

You were walking down a corridor, books against your chest when you heard a few voices in one of the move private corridors of the castle. ' _Evans was staring at you and Y/N_ ' A voice said. You recognised it as Sirius Black's so you leaned in further. ' _Oh good! My plan is working!_ ' A second voice said and you knew it was James. Your eyebrows furrowed in response. **What plan?, you thought.** You continued to listen to their conversation.

 _'What plan, Prongs?_ ' Sirius asked. A bad feeling started to form in your belly. ' _My plan to make Evans my girlfriend_ ' James said. Your eyes widened and tears started to well up in your eyes. ' _But you're with Y/N_ ' A third voice said. You also recognised the voice as Remus's. ' _I just asked her out to make Evans jealous_ ' James replied. You slapped a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from letting out a gasp. ' _You honestly think I would go out with someone like her?_ ' He asked. Your eyes widened and you leaned against the nearest wall. After a few minutes of silently crying, you bolted and ran as far away from that corridor as you could.

You were paying attention to where you were going and you bumped into something hard causing you to fall to the floor, your books landing everywhere. ' _Next time watch where you're---_ ' A voice said. ' _Oh Y/N?_ ' You looked up to see Severus looking down at you, a concerned expression on his face. You and Severus were sort of friends; potions partners and you often studied together. _'Are you alright?'_ He asked. You pulled yourself and wiped your eyes. ' _Yeah I'm...fine_ ' You replied. He narrowed his eyes at you, not convinced but didn't say anything else.

He helped gather your books off the floor. ' _Thanks_ ' You said quietly. He nodded. _'I'll see you later_ ' You said. You left him standing there in a hurry and you want to the Gryffindor common room. You dropped your books before burying your head into your pillow, crying.

                                                                                              * * *

After awhile the tears stopped and you felt slightly better. You were still hurt but you were more angry now. ' _I can't believe I had a crush on him_ ' You said to yourself. Pulling yourself up, you wiped your eyes and fixed your hair making sure you looked presentable. You checked the time and realised it was time for potions. You grabbed your dorm room and headed to the dungeons.

You walked into the classroom to see James sitting with his friends with an empty seat to his left. He sent you a smile and he motioned for you to sit down next to him but you spotted Sev so you walked over and sat down by him. You ignored every attempt James made to get you to talk to him and you just spoke to Severus for the rest of the lesson whilst doing your work.

Ever since that moment you ignored James and hung out with Severus more realising that he was the only one you trusted. James attempted to talk to you many times but you just didn't pay attention. You didn't want to hear what he had to say and eventually he got the hint. Later you found out that he asked Lily Evans out and she had said yes. You rolled your eyes then comforted Severus because you knew he liked Lily and you eventually found out that James was the one bullying him so you were glad that you weren't going out with him anymore.

After graduating Hogwarts, you got your D/J and you ended up keeping in touch with Severus which made you happy. Eventually you both fell for each other and became a relationship. Days turned into months, months into years and you got married. It was a small yet elegant wedding; around 60 guests, a small buffet and a gathering after the ceremony. It was your favourite memory of your life so far.

                          *         *         *

' _You ready?'_ You asked Severus as you walked into your husband's classroom. You were at Hogwarts; a few weeks ago you had received an invitation to your school reunion and you were eager to go. Severus turned to you and his eyes widened. You smirked before approaching him and finishing his buttons for him. ' _See something you like?_ ' You asked. You were wearing a F/C knee length dress; it was a lace v neck ruched dress with black heels. Your hair in your F/H and your makeup elegantly done.

You grinned at his lack of response before you pecked his cheek. ' _Come on_ ' You said. He scowled and grumbled something under his breath. You made it out as 'why are you making me do this?' causing you to giggle at his grumpiness. You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his classroom.

You entered the Great Hall, his hand in yours and you smiled, happy to have him by your side. You and Severus walked over to where the  Professors were standing. ' _It's good to see you again, dear_!' McGonagall said. You smiled at her. ' _You too_ ' You replied. Since Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts, you would visit during the holidays so you saw the professors quite a few times a year. Dumbledore even offered you a job but you were happy with your current one.

You looked around, spotting your classmates and old friends. You also saw James Potter; Lily Evans was on his arm and he was standing with his friends, Sirius and Remus. You wondered were Peter was; he was usually with them. An arm snaked around your waist and you looked up to see your husband. ' _Potter keeps looking over here_ ' He said to you. You glanced over at them again and he was. You rolled your eyes before looking at Severus. ' _Let him_ ' You replied. You didn't care what he was doing. He got the girl he wanted and you were actually grateful.

 _'Want to take a walk?_ ' You asked him. He didn't say anything but allowed you to take his hand. You walked around the castle for a little bit before you led him to the courtyard, sitting on the bench, under a tree. _'I miss being here_ ' You said. Severus snorted and you raised your eyebrows. _'You're not missing anything_ ' He replied. You rolled your eyes. ' _I'm always missing you_ ' You exclaimed. His eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink a little and you giggled. ' _Adorable_ ' You said. He glared at you and puffed out his chest a little in response.

' _Are you embarrassed, Sev?_ ' You asked, using his old nickname. He looked away from you and folded his arms over his chest. You giggled again and could see a very small smile on his face. ' _Didn't peg you as the type to fall for someone like Snivellus!_ ' A voice said. You looked up to see James coming into the courtyard. 'Really?' You replied, standing up. ' _Well I liked you once, didn't I_?' You glared at him as you stood by your husband's side. ' _I'd say I got an upgrade_ ' You exclaimed. James stood there, looking a little shocked and you smirked.

Severus wrapped an arm around your waist, his jaw clenched. ' _What is your problem?!'_ James asked. You glared again at him. ' _No, James, what is YOUR problem?_ ' You fired back. You moved away from your husband, stepping closer to James. 'Snillevus-' He started but you cut him off immediately. ' _Didn't do anything to you!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _And his name is Severus_!' Why was James here? Why was he bothering you? Why did he care that you loved Severus? You had so many questions running through your mind.

' _Why are you with someone like him_?' He asked. You raised your eyebrows at his question. _'Why do you care?!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _You said and I quote 'You honestly think I would go out with someone like her?_ ' James's eyes widened in response and you nodded your head as he remembered. _'Yeah I heard what you said_ ' You exclaimed. _'I can't believe I actually liked you_ ' You shook your head to yourself, disappointed more than anything. Both in yourself and in James.

' _But I'm glad I overheard your conversation_ ' You said to James. ' _It made me realise what a jerk you actually were_ ' You moved over to Severus, his arm wrapping around your waist. ' _And now I've found someone who actually loves me. Someone who isn't using me to get with someone else. Someone who appreciates me'_ You said. James tried to say something but you turned away from him, wanting the whole conversation to be over. ' _Just leave Potter!_ ' Severus snapped at him. You heard his footsteps retreating back into the castle and you sighed. You really couldn't understand what was going on in James's mind.

' _I'm sorry_ ' You said. Severus stared at you, furrowing his eyebrows. ' _What are you sorry for_?' He asked. You shrugged. _'Everything I guess_ ' You replied. You buried your head into his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist. Slowly his arms wrapped around you in return and you sighed, feeling calmer than before. You looked up at him then pressed your lips to his suddenly.

' _I don't feel like going back to the party_ ' You said. _'Lets go to your chambers_ ' Severus smirked at you and you rolled your eyes but you smiled. You both retired to his chambers and settled into his bed. You placed your head on his chest and closed your eyes. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. ' _Thank you_ ' He said quietly. You smiled before you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really this one and I hope you did too!
> 
> -Moon


	10. And I Love Our Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers that she's pregnant and worries about telling her husband, Severus but him being him, he figures it out and waits for her to tell him. She doesn't so he confronts her. 
> 
> Notes: the reader a Ravenclaw.
> 
> Y/N- Your Name   
> F/F- Favourite Food  
> F/B- Favourite Book

You stared at your colleague, Poppy Pomfrey in disbelief. ' _What?_ ' You replied. ' _That can't be right!_ ' Poppy chuckled. 'Y _ou're pregnant, dear_ ' She replied. ' _You're around 2 months_ ' She patted your shoulder and you just sat there in disbelief. You placed a hand on your belly and a smile appeared on your face. You stood up from the hospital bed and headed towards the door.

' _You need to take it easy now_ ' Poppy said. You nodded. You also needed time to completely process the news. ' _Do you want me to tell the headmaster?'_ Poppy asked. You shook your head. ' _I'm not quite ready for anyone to know yet_ ' You replied. You had to tell your husband and you would be lying if you said you weren't scared. ' _I understand_ ' Poppy said. _'But you should tell Severus. He's going to notice soon_ ' You nodded, sighing before leaving the hospital wing.

You went to the Great Hall and joined the teachers at the high table, sitting next to your husband. _'You're usually early to dinner_ ' Severus said. You rolled your eyes. Your husband was a very observant man which you loved and hated at the same time. _'I was helping Poppy with something_ ' You replied. You saw Severus narrow his eyes at you but you ignored it. You placed some food onto your plate and started eating but you suddenly felt nauseous which made you frown. You pushed your plate away and grabbed a bread roll as it was your safest option and it was food which is what you needed especially now.

After eating, well nibbling on a few bread rolls, you walked back to your shared chambers. You changed into your nightwear before grabbing your book from the bedside table and settled into your shared bed. You heard the door open and close but you knew who it was so you didn't bother looking up. _'You didn't eat much at dinne_ r' Severus said. You rolled your eyes behind your book. ' _I wasn't hungry_ ' You replied simply. He didn't say anything and you heard him changing.

You finished reading a couple of chapters before you closed your book and placed it back on your bedside table. You shifted and laid down on your side, watching your husband as he settled into bed beside you. He turned on his side to face you and you buried your head into his chest. ' _Are you alright?_ ' He asked. You hummed. He wrapped his arms around you and you both slowly drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                          * * *  
                                                                                   (With Severus)

Severus has noticed that you were acting differently these past five weeks. You were tired easily, you had constant mood swings, you barely ate at meal times yet craved F/F and he noticed that your clothing had become slightly snug around your belly, not that he cared much. You were beautiful no matter what size you were. He had also noticed that you had a glow about you.

The first thing he noticed though was your reaction to some potions. You had walked into his classroom to see him. ' _Severus_?' You said. You saw him brewing a potion. You walked over to him and caught a whiff of the potion. You grabbed onto Severus's arm to steady yourself and you clamped a hand over your mouth. _'Are you alright?_ ' He asked. You nodded. ' _What potion are you brewing?_ ' You asked. _'Felix Felicis'_ He replied. You furrowed your eyebrows. No potion has ever made you feel sick especially with the smell. Severus also thought it was odd of you.

One night while you were both laying in bed, you asleep peacefully next to him and him watching over you. He suddenly connected all the pieces together and wondered why he hadn't realised it before now. You were pregnant. You were carrying his child. A million questions and thoughts ran through his mind. Did you know? Why weren't you telling him? Did you want it? Would he be a good father? He frowned before he felt you shift beside him. He felt your hand searching for it so he grabbed it gently before he pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you.

He was worried by the fact why weren't telling him. Had he got it wrong? He was very sure that he was correct but after weeks went by and you hadn't told him anything. He decided that it was time to confront you.

* * *  
(With You)

You were tidying up your desk. Your last class had finished for the whole year. You were a little sad that the school year was over as you were going to miss your students and colleagues but also Hogwarts. You considered it your home and you loved being there.

You would be lying if you said you were planning to leave. You weren't but after finding out you were pregnant, you decided it would best if you left. It was better for you and the baby plus Severus would want you to. Speaking of your husband, you hadn't told him yet, not because you didn't want to but because you didn't know how to. Honestly you were scared as you had never discussed children with him.

Your hand landed on your belly unconsciously as you sorted through your desk. You heard someone enter your classroom and you turned your head to see Severus. ' _Hi love_ ' You greeted. You pecked his cheek as you walked around him. You waved your wand, neatening up your classroom. You started rummaging through your books. _'You haven't seen my copy of F/B_?' You asked. You couldn't remember where you had put it and you had been looking for it all day. ' _You packed it last night'_ Severus replied. You stopped rummaging and looked at him. He had a slightly amused smile on his face.

You leaned against your desk and Severus came to you. ' _I must be losing my mind'_ You exclaimed. Your husband chuckled, a sound you loved hearing and it made you smile. He wrapped an arm around you and you leaned your head against his chest. ' _I think you have much on your mind_ ' He said. You nodded and he pecked your forehead. He placed his right hand on your hip and it slid over until it was firmly placed on your belly. ' _Perhaps this?_ ' He said. You looked up at him. You should've known that he knew.

' _Why didn't you tell me?_ ' He asked, a slightly hurt tone in his voice. You moved away from him. 'I was scared' You replied. 'We never discussed children. I wasn't sure you wanted them' You refused to look at him and tears welled up in your eyes. Damn hormones. Severus grabbed your hand and pulled you into him, his hands moving to your waist. _'Look at me_ ' He commanded softly. You followed his command and looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. ' _You're my wife. I love you_ ' He said. 'And I love our child' He wiped away your tears before pressing his lips to yours. _'I love you too_ ' You buried your head into his chest and he pressed his lips to your forehead.

You and Severus made your way to your shared chambers. He refused to let you carry anything and you rolled your eyes. You sat down on your bed and Severus placed your belongings from your classroom. You took off your robe and placed it on the end of the bed. ' _You're resigning?_ ' Severus questioned, turning to face you. ' _Yeah_ ' You replied. Severus furrowed his eyebrows at you. ' _You love your job_ ' He said. You nodded with a smile. ' _Yes but I love our child more_ ' You replied. You rubbed a hand over your belly. Severus made his way over to you and you pulled him down to lay with you.

You turned on your side to face him and he pulled you closer. You closed your eyes and you soon felt his hand creeping up your side then it slipped under your blouse. His large hand landed on your stomach and you squealed at the coldness. You looked at him and he was smirking at you. ' _You're going to give our baby a chill!'_ You exclaimed. Leaning up, you kissed his lips as he caressed your belly. _'I love you'_ You exclaimed. ' _I love you too'_ He replied. You buried your head into his chest and closed your eyes, enjoying this beautiful moment with your husband and unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it^^
> 
> -Moon


	11. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader catches her boyfriend, Sirius Black cheating on her so she breaks up with him. Years later, she sees him again and he wants her back but she is happily married. 
> 
> Notes: The reader is a Ravenclaw. There is a little bit of swearing in this one.

You closed your Transfiguration book that was in your lap and placed it back into your bag. You were studying and decided that you needed a little break so you decided to go search for your boyfriend, Sirius Black.

Black had asked you to be his girlfriend last year after he boldly admitted he had feelings for you. You couldn't believe it at first and thought it was a awful prank but you asked the other marauders and they confirmed it wasn't a prank. You had your doubts; Sirius Black was a known player.

You checked the Great Hall but he wasn't there. Maybe he's got detention, you thought. You walked down the corridors, looking for him and as you rounded a corner, you stopped. So did your heart. There he was. Your boyfriend, Sirius Black kissing some girl from Hufflepuff.

' _So this is where you've been!_ ' You exclaimed. Sirius and the girl broke apart, eye wide in surprised. ' _Sirius, who is that?_ ' The girl asked, looking you up and down. ' _Hi I'm Y/N, Sirius's girlfriend!_ ' You replied, your voice sickly sweet. The girl gasped before slapping him across the cheek and running off. ' _Y/N...I_ ' He started, reaching out to touch you. Smack! You smacked him across the face before he could touch you. _'How could you!_ ' You shouted. ' _You bastard!_ ' You went to slap him again but he caught your wrist.

' _I can explain!_ ' He exclaimed frantically. You ripped your wrist from his gift. _'How can you possibly explain?!'_ You exclaimed. 'Y _ou were kissing her!_ ' You shook your head and wiped the tears that you had just noticed running down your cheeks. ' _We're done!_ ' You exclaimed sadly. You loved him for all your heart but you couldn't forgive him. He betrayed your trust and broke your heart. You couldn't be with someone like that.

You turned on your heel and started to walk away. ' _No! Y/N wait!_ ' He exclaimed, following you. _'I love you!'_ You whipped around to face him, glaring at him. ' _You love me?!_ ' You repeated. 'If you loved me then you wouldn't of kissed that girl!' You turned around and walked off, ignoring his pleas and cries. You ran back to your dorm room, slamming the door behind you and laying on your bed.

Many thoughts and questions were going through you mind. You frowned. How could he do this? Was it just one girl or many? How long had it been going on for? Why did he do it? Did you do something wrong? You thought. You immediately shook your head. ' _No, it's not your fault!_ ' You said to yourself. You sat up and wiped your tears. You shook your head, not wanting to think those thoughts. You laid back down again and closed your ears, slowly falling asleep.

You ignored Sirius for the rest of the year and for your remaining years at Hogwarts. You were still friends with Remus, James and Lily but you never really spent time together as Sirius was their friend as well. You mainly hung out with Tonks, a Hufflepuff, some Ravenclaws and Severus; you met him on the train on your first day. You became friends ever since; he introduced you to Lily who introduced to James and so on.

You become quite close with him and considered him a best friend. He helped you with potions; you weren't bad at Potions but you could be better so you allowed him to help. You were best at Defence Against The Dark Arts.

You were there for Severus when he needed a friend. When he called Lily a mudblood; you knew he didn't mean and would never forgive himself for saying it. When Lily got will James; Severus was heartbroken and you felt bad for him. You stopped the marauders anytime they bullied him accept for one time.

The one time you got really sick. Sirius decided it would be funny to use Remus in his werewolf form to scare Severus. It went badly wrong and Severus nearly got killed in the process. You were angry; mainly at Sirius for being completely idiotic. You forgave Remus as he didn't know that is what his friend was planning and you forgave James because he had tried to stop him. You were upset with yourself for being ill and not being able to stop it.

Severus became cold and distant after that though he didn't blame you. He knew you were really sick. You still wanted to be there for him but he pushed you away so you just gave up. You still greeted him like a friend but that was it.

* * *

After Hogwarts, you became an auror and helped capture dark wizards and witches. You were a brilliant one as well. You rarely kept in touch with anyone from school; mainly because of the job and because of dark times. You had found out that Severus had joined the death eaters which really confused you. Then you found out that Lily and James Potter along were their son, Harry were in danger. Lord Voldemort was after them. They had gone into hiding and you hoped that they would be alright.

Dumbledore later recruited you and you joined the Order Of The Phoenix, quitting your job as an auror. A few months later, Lily and James were gone. You were devastated; they were your first friends at Hogwarts. You were relieved to hear that their child, Harry had survived and that Lord Voldemort had been defeated.

' _What will happen to Harry now?'_ You asked Dumbledore. ' _He will be taken to his Aunt's house_ ' He replied. You raised your eyebrows. ' _You can't be serious!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _Have you met them? They're horrible!_ ' You shook your head. ' _Is there no one else?_ ' McGonagall asked. Dumbledore shook her head. ' _I'm afraid not, Minerva_ ' He replied. You had met Lily's sister, Petunia once and she was awful. You had met her and her husband a few times whilst you were working on a case. They were awful people. 'I'll do it' You suddenly said. You really didn't want Harry to live with them.

_'I'll raise Harry!_ ' You exclaimed. 'What about your job as auror, dear?' McGonagall asked you. ' _I quit as soon as I joined to order!_ ' You replied. Harry deserved so much better. Dumbledore thought about it for a few moments. ' _There is a chance that death eaters could come after you_ ' He said. _'And that could put the boy in danger_ ' You nodded your head sadly. ' _You'll keep me updated though, won't you?_ ' You asked. Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded. You said your goodbyes before leaving headquarters.

You walked towards the front door when a deep voice stopped. ' _You would really raise the boy?'_ You turned to see someone you hadn't seen for a couple of years. ' _Severus_ ' You said. He stared at you intensely and you blushed a little. ' _She wasn't just your friend, Severus_ ' You stated. _'And yes I would raise him. You've met his aunt!_ ' You hated her from the moment you met her. 'I'm sorry, Severus' You said sadly. ' _I know how much you loved her_ ' You slipped a piece of paper into his hand. ' _My address. If you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by'_ You said. You smiled sadly at him before leaving.

                        *           *          *

He surprised you. He took you up on your offer. At first, he stopped by a few times a month then it slowly increased to every week and now he would stop by often. You were happy and it was a comfort to you. He was still a cold man but he was less distant than he used to be. You were surprised when he asked you to go Hogwarts for Christmas. You, of course, accepted his offer.

You had a lovely Christmas at Hogwarts. You enjoyed seeing everyone and exchanging gifts with them. You had missed Hogwarts a lot and enjoyed eating all the lovely food. You were happy to be with Severus again even if it was just friendship. You had developed feelings for him after you grew close to him. You didn't dare tell him as you didn't want to ruin your friendship and it wasn't a very good time. He was grieving Lily's death and he really needed a friend. You also knew that he was in love with Lily. Maybe one day you'd tell him.

Before you left the Great Hall after Christmas dinner to retire in the evening, you and Severus got caught under the mistletoe which was handing from the door. You knew Dumbledore had placed it there. You shyly looked up at Severus before standing on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his in a short kiss. 'Merry Christmas Severus' You whispered with a sad smile before walking back to your sleeping quarters which was the Ravenclaw Common.

Severus had confronted you about the kiss the next day. You finally admitted that you loved him and you still did. You then explained why you had never told him and why you didn't tell him sooner. You were more than surprised when he pressed his lips to yours and brought you into his chest. He then admitted that he loved you too. And that's how you got together.

* * *

You arrived at Grimwauld place. You had to admit that you were nervous to see old friends again and unfortunately your ex boyfriend but you had your husband by your side. You were at Grimwauld as it was headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It was happening all over again; Voldemort was back and you were worried.

You walked into the dining room slash kitchen. You were greeted by Molly Weasley and she hugged you happily. Tonks also greeted you with a hug. You started to catch up with them while you waited for other members to arrive. You were talking to Tonks when you felt eyes on you so you looked around and you saw Sirius Black staring at you. You ignored him, not wanting to talk to him and wanting to focus on the meeting.

The rest of the members arrived and you greeted Remus like you did with Tonks and Molly. You had missed him and were so happy to see him again. He of course welcomed you with open arms. The meeting started and lasted for a couple of hours. Severus left the meeting immediately after but you knew he would be waiting for you.

You were one of the last to leave the room. Someone grabbed your wrist and you turned to see Sirius. You really didn't want to talk to him but you knew you had to and it would be rude not to. ' _I'm glad you're okay, Sirius'_ You said. You were honestly really glad he was out of Azkaban and that he was innocent. You knew deep down that he wouldn't of told Voldemort where Lily and James were. Sirius smiled at you. ' _You've gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you_ ' He said. You blushed a little. _'Sirius..._ ' You replied with a sigh. Was he trying to get you back?

_'How many times do I have to apologise for you to forgive me?_ ' He asked. You had forgiven him a long time ago. ' _Sirius, I forgive you_ ' You said. He smiled at you and hugged you, taking you by surprise. You awkwardly hugged him back. _'Is there any way you could give me a second chance?_ ' He questioned. He still loved you and he wanted you back. You shook your head. ' _You cheated on me, Sirius_ ' You said. _'You broke my heart and hurt me badly'_ It still hurt. Sirius nodded, smiling sadly. You were also married and you were in love with your husband. ' _I'm married. Even if I was single, I don't think I could be with you_ ' You said honestly. ' _I'm sorry. You need to move on_ ' He nodded again. You felt bad for him but he needed to hear it and he deserved to move on as well. You smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder. _'As long as you're happy!_ ' He said softly. You nodded. You were very happy. ' _May I ask you who the lucky man is_?' He asked. You smirked in response. _'Severus Snape_ ' You replied. His jaw dropped and you giggled before leaving.

You saw Severus waiting for you by the door. ' _What did Black want?_ ' He asked, annoyed. You raised your eyebrows at his tone. Was he jealous? ' _He wanted me back_ ' You said, smirking. His eyes widened and you giggled. _'Are you jealous, husband?_ ' You asked teasingly. _'I'm never jealous_ ' He replied stubbornly. You grinned before taking a step back. ' _So you wouldn't mind if I went back and talked to Sirius?_ ' You questioned. _'He wants me back. He probably wants to kiss me_ '  You bit your lip, pretending to think about it. You were suddenly pulled into a firm chest and you looked up to see Severus. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. _'You're mine_ ' He said. You smirked in response. _'Is that so?'_ You questioned. _'I believe this proves it_ ' He said, taking a hold of your left hand. Your wedding ring glistened in the light. _'So it does_ ' You hummed. You pecked his lips again, taking him by surprise before leaving Grimwauld Place, him following behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> -Moon


	12. Making It Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wants some attention from her boyfriend, Severus but he's too busy grading exams. She tries everything and much to her dismay, it doesn't work so she gives up. Will he make it up to her??
> 
> Notes: The reader is a Professor at Hogwarts and she teaches Defence Against The Dark. She was also a Ravenclaw.
> 
> S/N- Surname

                                                                                      *You*

Stretching your body, you got up from your classroom desk. You had just finished grading some exams; you had finished most of them and only had around 7 more to grade but decided to do them tomorrow. You were tired and your back was hurting because you had been hunched over your desk for hours.

You checked the time and it read 8pm. You waved your wand and commanded the exam papers to stack neatly in your desk drawer. You left your classroom, your cloak flowing behind you. Smiling to yourself, you headed down to the Dungeons where your boyfriend taught. It was also where your chambers were.

You know your boyfriend would still be working so you went to his classroom first. Opening the door, your smile grew wider and you skipped down the stairs. As you entered his classroom, you saw him; his head was down, his quill scribbling away across pieces of parchment and you could hear him muttering, only making out one word 'dunderheads'. You giggled quietly. You found it adorable that he muttered to himself when working. Severus had heard you and looked up, scowling in response.

You raised your eyebrows. You thought he would at least be a little happy to see you. You pouted a little. Suddenly an idea popped into your head and you smirked. You strolled over to him, smoothing your hands on his shoulders. You leaned over him slightly, wanting to be close. ' _Not going well, love?_ ' You asked, your voice sweet as honey. You felt him relax a little under your touch.

' _A bunch of dunderheads_ ' He said in an annoyed tone. You rubbed his shoulders, trying to make him relax and distract him from his work. ' _Surely not everyone?_ ' You said softly. He didn't reply and you know that he didn't mean everyone. Hermione Granger was an excellent student. Harry Potter as well and sometimes Draco Malfoy. You pecked his cheek, your hands moving towards his chest. ' _Severus_ ' You said sweetly, near his ear. You felt him shiver slightly and grinned.

You kept kissing his cheeks, hoping he would give in and kiss you properly. You barely had time for each other; you saw each other at meal times, at bedtime and sometimes at weekends but Severus liked to focus on his work and often spent weekends getting ready for the upcoming week, getting potion ingredients and whatnot. You had tried to make some time for the both of you but he always busy. It made you feel a little sad and unwanted at times.

Severus wasn't a very affectionate man, only when you two were alone and you had accepted that; you were too big on PDA though it would be nice if he would hold your hand. You two rarely went on dates; they were usually private which was nice but would be nice to go to Hogsmeade together. You never expected anything of the sort but you thought that he could surprise you.

' _Severus_ ' You said, trying not to whine. _'Please_ ' Pain shot through your back but ignored it as you pecked his cheeks a few times but still you got no responses. You frowned. _Why does he have to work all the time? You thought._ You wished he would pay attention to you at least once. Working a lot isn't good for someone and you knew Severus wouldn't take a break until he had finished whatever he was doing.

You tried cuddling with him and trying to get him to respond to your affections but nothing was working. You sighed, giving up. You were attention starved and you missed him. You stood up from your hunched position, your back hurting more than it was before.

Grading those exams, hunched over on your desk had really done a number on your back and it didn't help that you had been hunching over your boyfriend, trying to get to his attentions. You rubbed your back, trying to ease the pain as you slowly walked towards the staircase. ' _Clearly your work is more important than me_ ' You stated loudly. You shook your head and left the room, heading up the staircase.

You went to your shared chambers, grabbing your pyjamas, washbag and work clothes for the next day. You decided that you wanted to be alone and went back to your old chambers. You changed and prepared for bed. It was cold without him but you needed time alone. You waved your wand and the fire lit up, instantly warming you up. You ignored the pain in your back and eventually drifted off into sleep.

                                                                                        *Severus*

Severus's heart ached when he heard you say that work was more important to him than you were. You were far more important to him than any work. He didn't mean to scowl at you when you came into his classroom but he was annoyed and thought you were making fun of him. He was actually happy to see you. He would never show it though.

He sighed to himself when the door closed. He felt bad; he hadn't spent much time with you lately and he had missed you. You were busy with your classes as well but at least you had tried. He had a lot of making up to you.

He scribbled the last of his notes onto the exam was grading before waving his wand, the exams disappearing into his desk draw. He walked out of his classroom and headed to his chambers. He shared them with you, having been together for a long time and feeling comfortable with each other. People were surprised that he and you weren't married yet. Both Minerva and Albus had always brought it up, scolding him about not asking you.

When he entered his chambers, he had expected you to be curled up in his chair by the fire with a book or snuggled in bed. Instead, the chambers were empty and cold, both the bed and chair empty. He frowned, wondering where you were and why you weren't there. He remembered that you still had your old chambers and decided to check if you were there.

He was right. You were there and you were curled up in your old bed. He felt guilty and he frowned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, knowing you wanted to be alone. He went back to his chambers and prepared for bed. He laid down in bed and realised how cold it was without you which made him miss you more. He eventually fell asleep though it was not quite peaceful.

                                                                                  *Next Morning*

He woke up at 6am. He frowned when he realised that you weren't there, hoping that you had come back in the middle of the night but sadly you hadn't. He got up and got dressed for the day before heading down for breakfast. You never came; you always sat next to him so he would instantly notice when something was wrong.

He ate before leaving. He went to your classroom but you weren't there and he didn't have time to check anywhere else as class was about the start. Two hours and it was break, he walked the halls towards your classroom and walked past Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were talking about you. _'I don't know. She seemed a little sad!_ ' Ron said. Hermione scoffed. _'Well we can't be cheerful all the time, Ron_ ' Hermione responded. Ron just shrugged. You were a rather cheerful person; people thought you were a Hufflepuff but you were a Ravenclaw. You were incredibly smart, loved reading and very creative. Severus had fell in love with your mind.

Severus never thought someone like you would ever love a man like him. You were gorgeous and could do so much better than him. He couldn't understand why you were with him. ' _She seemed to be in pain_ ' Harry said. ' _Neville dropped his book and she went to pick it, she hissed almost silently. I almost didn't hear it_ ' Severus furrowed his eyebrows, concerned etched upon his face. He continued down the hallway and stood outside the door to your classroom. He heard movement inside and opened the door. He saw you crouching down over something and he watched you pull yourself up using your desk as leverage. You let out a small cry and he immediately came to your side.

                                                                                           *You*

Your back had been hurting all night and morning. You had expected the pain to go overnight but it didn't. You were crouching down on the floor, picking up a book you had dropped. You grabbed it before pulling yourself up, having to use your desk. Pain shot through your back and it caused you to let out a small cry.

Someone came to your side and you realised it was your boyfriend. _'I'm fine, Severus_ ' You said. You knew you were lying and that he had just heard you let out that small cry. You didn't want to bother him with your pain though it made you happy that he was paying attention to you. You walked around your desk and placed the book on your desk. 'Did you need something?' You asked. You were still feeling sad and unwanted from the lack of attention from him.

You saw Severus frown at you but you ignored it. ' _You are in pain?'_ It was more of a statement rather than a question. _'Why do you care?_ ' You retorted sassily. He raised his eyebrows. He loved your sass. You turned around and started preparing for your next class, ignoring him. You walked past him and he grabbed your wrist gently, turning you to face him. _'I'm sorry_ ' He mumbled. You raised your eyebrows. Had you heard right? Was he actually apologising? _'What for?'_ You asked. You wanted him to admit it. _'For neglecting you'_ He replied. You were shocked. You thought he wasn't going to say it.

You sighed in response. ' _It's fine_ ' You replied. Work is important especially to him. Maybe you shouldn't be so needy. ' _Work is important_ ' You said. You slipped your wrist out of his hand and went back to your desk, looking at paperwork. You felt him behind you and he turned you around to face him. His hands landed on yours on either side of the desk. ' _Not more important than you_ ' He said. You looked up at him; regret and concerned were etched on his face. You realised that he was being honest.

You felt his hands move to your waist and he pulled you into him. You rested your hands on his chest. 'I'll make it up to you' He said. You narrowed your eyes at him, not believing him. ' _Promise?_ ' You said. ' _Promise_ ' He replied. You sighed, giving him. You honestly couldn't stay mad at him. His hands moved to the small of your back and rubbed it in small circles, massaging it to your relief. ' _Severus_ ' You sighed, enjoying the feel of his large hands on you. You leaned up and pressed your lips against his. He returned the kiss immediately.

 _'You have a lot of making up to do'_ You said, smirking at him. His own lips quirked up. You pecked his lips again before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his embrace and going back to preparing your next class. He left the room; you saw him at lunch then again at dinner. You took a little time after to grade the remaining exams before going to his chambers. You changed for bed and got into his bed, snuggling into the covers.

He arrived a little later and changed for bed. He got into bed beside you and you turned to face him. ' _Are you ready to make it up to me?'_ You asked, biting your lip. He raised his eyebrows at you and you grinned in response. You giggled quietly before closing your eyes, feeling sleepy. You suddenly felt his cold hands on your waist and you were pulled into his chest. His hands moved to the small of your back and they began to massage the area. You sighed happily and buried your face into his chest.

Severus spent the whole week making it up to you. He brought your favourite flowers and your favourite candy. He gripped your hand under the table at meal times and you spent time together even if it was grading assignments. You proposed an evening walk around the grounds and he surprisingly agreed with you. Whenever you'd come to his classroom, you'd wrap your arms around his waist and lean your head against his back, he would wrap an arm around and bring you into his side and you'd help him with Potions Brewing. You weren't bad at Potions, you just preferred Defence Against The Dark Arts. You were happier and he really had made it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first Snape imagines. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> -Moon


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Readers' students and the teaching staff find out that she is married to Professor Snape. Oh and she has a surprise for Severus. 
> 
> Notes: The Reader is a Gryffindor. She teaches Defence Against The Dark Arts. This imagine contains slight smut. 
> 
> L/N- Last Name   
> Y/N- Your Name  
> F/F- Favourite Food

You rolled over onto your side when you felt your husband getting out of bed. You opened your eyes to see him getting ready for the day. You smirked at him and he caught it. He turned to you, eyebrows raised. ' _What are you smirking at?_ ' He asked. You pulled yourself up, sheets wrapped around your body. ' _Nothing_ ' You replied. You swung your body over the side of your shared bed, taking the bed sheets with you as you were naked due to last night's fun activities. You wanted him again and you were going to get your way.

You turned your back to your husband, exposing your naked back to him which you purposely did. He coughed and you turned your head to look at him. ' _Something wrong_?' You questioned. You looked at him, cocking your head to the side innocently. ' _You know full well what's wrong_!' He exclaimed. You feigned innocence and continued getting changed. You dropped the bed sheet, exposing your naked body to him and picking up your panties off the floor. You pulled them on along with your bra. You suddenly felt him against you. ' _I don't like to be teased, Mrs Snape_ ' He said against your ear. A pleasant shiver went down your spine and you smirked in response.

' _I don't know what you mean_!' You replied. You went to put on a clean shirt but you were stopped by your husband. He grabbed your shirt and threw it across the room. He turned you around and pushed you towards the bed. ' _I think you do'_ He replied. You laid down on the bed, pulling your husband on top of you and kissing him passionately. You hummed against his lips before smirking at him as you broke apart. _'I always get my way_ ' You whispered in his ear. You admit that you didn't play fair but sometimes you had to. Clothes were suddenly discarded, mainly his and lets just say you didn't leave your room for another hour.

 

                                                                                     *              *             *

  
You had just finished teaching your morning classes and you were organising everything for your next lessons. You heard someone step into your classroom and you turned your head to see Hermione Granger, a 4th Year Gryffindor. ' _Hello Hermione_ ' You greeted her with a smile. ' _What can I do for you?_ ' She pulled out a folder and handed it over to you. ' _My essay_ ' She said. You should've known. You smiled before taking it from her and setting down on your desk. _'Thank you'_ You replied. _'It'll be back to you by next week_ ' She nodded with a smile. She bid you goodbye just as your husband walked in. 'Hello Professor' She greeted. You watched as he nodded his own greeting and you both watched her leave.

' _Severus'_ You said, gaining his attention. He approached you. ' _I will be late tonight_ ' He stated. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Who is in detention now?_ ' You questioned. You guessed that it was the Weasley Twins. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows and you smirked _'I know you, Severu_ s' You replied. ' _You are my husband after all_ ' There was a gasp and you turned to see the Weasley Twins along with their friends, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. What a time to come into your classroom. You were surprised that they were early as they never were. ' _You're married to Professor Snape?!_ ' George exclaimed. You watched Severus puff out his chest slightly and you stifled a giggle.

' _That is none of your business, Weasley_ ' Severus barked at him. You gave him a warning look. _'I guess the cat's out of the bag!_ ' You replied, not really caring who knew about your marriage. ' _Really?!_ ' Katie exclaimed. You nodded. Your marriage never really came up so no one really knew about but it's not like you were keeping it a secret. You and Severus were often seen together and you did sit together at dinner. You did have separate chambers but most of the time you just stayed in the same room, not that anyone seemed to notice. _'How long have you been married_?' Fred questioned. Severus was going to say something in response but you managed to speak first.

_'Fred!'_ You exclaimed. He just grinned at you. 'Don't ask personal questions!' You said to him. He continued to grin. 'But you're like our aunt!' He exclaimed. This made you smile. It's true. You were like their aunt, having been friends with the Weasleys since your first year at Hogwarts. You've babysat a few times when they were kids and you often visited the Burrow. _'Yes well, its term time_ ' You said, making up an excuse. _'Okay I'll just ask you when you visit mum!_ ' He replied, cheekily. You rolled your eyes. _'Be careful, Fred Weasley!'_ You warned. _'Or I'll write home to your mother!'_ The Twins chuckled. You glared at them both. _'I'll tell her all about the pranks you've gotten away with!_ ' You exclaimed. They stopped chuckling and their friends were giggling a little. 'You wouldn't!' George exclaimed. 'Oh I would!' You replied. You smirked at the both of them before shooing them out of your classroom, closing the door behind them. You waved your wand and said 'Muffliato' to stop other overhearing your conversation.

_'I suppose they are the ones in detention_ ' You said to Severus. He nodded in response. ' _You ought to be nicer to your students, love_ ' You stated as you walked around your desk. He grabbed your waist, pulling you into him which was so unlike him and you let out a surprise squeak. ' _And whys that?_ ' He questioned. You pursed your lips and looked around the room, refusing to look at him. ' _Well we wouldn't want our child scared of you now, would we_?' You questioned. He let go of your waist and he looked at you, slightly opened mouthed. You giggled as you had never seen that look on his face and he looked kind of adorable. _'You.._ ' He stuttered. You giggled again. Never have you seen Severus so speechless.

You watched as Severus swallowed. _'You're...'_ He gestured. You nodded with a smile. He swallowed again. You couldn't tell whether he was happy about the news. _'When..._ ' He started. He cleared his throat. ' _When did you find out?'_ He asked. You grabbed his hand, holding it with both of your hands. ' _A few days ago'_ You replied. You hadn't really noticed many symptoms. You were sick a few times but it seemed to have vanished. What you noticed was that you had missed your period and that you had a craving of F/F a lot as of late. ' _Who else knows?_ ' He asked. You raised his eyebrows at his question. ' _Just you and Poppy_ ' You replied. _'Besides myself, of course_ ' You played with his fingers and you could feel him trembling. You knew he would have doubts. You raised your hand and cupped his cheeks.

' _I know this is a big step in our relationship_ ' You said. ' _I know it's scary. Trust me, I'm scared too but I know you will be an amazing father_ ' You leaned in and pecked his lips. You went to move away from him but he pulled you back and into his arms. You wrapped your arms around him and stayed like that for a little while. You broke apart just as the bell rang. You pecked his lips quickly before preparing for your next class. He walked out of the classroom as your students came in.

                        *           *           *

You walked into the staffroom and you noticed that you were the first teacher in the room. You waved your wand at the kettle, wanting it to start boiling. You heard the door open again. ' _Already here, dear?_ ' You turned to see McGonagall coming into the room and sitting down. ' _Oh yes!_ ' You said. _'Would you like some tea?_ ' She nodded her head and took off her glasses. _'I see the Weasley twins are in detention again!_ ' Minerva said as she looked at some documents. You waved the mugs of tea over as you sat down across for her. _'I know. Severus told me_ ' You said. _'I'm not surprised though_ ' You were never surprised to hear that the twins had detention. They had one at least once a week. The door to the staffroom opened again and Dumbledore walked in.

' _Evening Dumbledore'_ You said. You waved your wand again and the kettle started boiling again. ' _Evening Y/N'_ He replied. You could see the twinkle in his eyes and you narrowed your own at him. ' _What do you know_?' You questioned with a smirk. He smiled and his eyes twinkled. ' _I heard a rather marvellous rumour_ ' He exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Is that right?_ ' You asked. Minerva shook her head. ' _You and your gossip, Albus_ ' She exclaimed. You laughed as she listened anyway. ' _Rumour has it that you are married_ ' He exclaimed, his eyes once again twinkling. Minerva's head snapped to you and you coughed, having taken a sip of your tea. ' _I'm going to kill those Weasley twins!_ ' You said, not meaning to say that out loud. You let out a deep breath, your cheeks puffing out.

' _Is it true, dear?_ ' Minerva asked. You nodded your head in response. You smiled a little. Albus let out a little cheer and you laughed, shaking your head. _'Why didn't you tell us, dear?_ ' Minerva asked. ' _It never came up_ ' You replied. Severus was quite a private person. Pomfrey and Sprout came into the room. They made tea and sat down in the remaining chairs. ' _What a day!_ ' Pomona exclaimed. You nodded. ' _You're telling me_ ' You replied. Poppy eyed you, knowing your secret. _'What are we discussing?_ ' Pomona asked. Minerva gestured to you. _'I don't understand why you're so shocked!_ ' You exclaimed. You drank the rest of your tea and stood up. Your other co-workers' were confused. _'She's married!_ ' Minerva said. Pomona gasped and Poppy tried to look surprised but she had guessed since you were pregnant.

' _To who?_!' Pomona asked. The door opened and Flitwick walked in, Severus walked behind him. ' _Him!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _Filius?!'_ They all exclaimed. Poor Professor Flitwick jumped because they were so loud. You laughed and shook your head. _'No, him_ ' You gestured to Severus. Flitwick looked confused and Severus had his eyebrows raised. ' _Be sure to give the Weasley twins extra work to do!_ ' You said to him. ' _They know we're married_ ' Severus remained stoic and you shook your head. ' _I'll see you at dinner_ ' You said to the Professors. You walked out of the room and headed to Severus's chambers which was basically your shared chambers.

You wanted to freshen up before dinner. You sat down on the bed and ran a hand through your head. You laid down, staring up at the ceiling. You ended up closing your eyes and before you know it, you were asleep. You woke up a little while later to the sound of the fire crackling and the sounds of papers being rustled. You sat up in bed, pulling your hair up into a ponytail. You rubbed your eyes and sat Severus in his armchair, reading the newspaper. _'I thought you were going to be late?'_ You questioned. He flipped his newspaper down. You looked at the clock and realised that you had slept through dinner. _'I have postponed detention until tomorrow'_ He informed you. ' _And I had our dinners brought to us_ ' You raised your eyebrows and he waved his wand, a plate of food coming towards you. ' _Thank you, Severus_ ' You replied. You started eating, not realising how hungry you were.

You finished your dinner then you prepared for bed, cleaning your teeth and changing into your pyjamas. You settled yourself into your bed. _'Severus_ ' You said softly. He looked at you. ' _Come to bed_ ' You exclaimed sweetly. He put the paper down, folding it in half before changing into his nightwear and cleaning his teeth. He slid into bed next to you and he pecked your forehead. You turned into your side, snuggling into your pillow and closing your eyes. You felt Severus pull you gently into his chest. His arm landed wrapped around your waist, his hand landing on your belly. You smiled to yourself and your hand landed on his before you drifted off to sleep.


	14. She's Ours (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader finds out she's pregnant after he died. 5 months later, she finds out that he is very much alive.
> 
> Notes: The reader was a Ravenclaw. She and Severus have been together since they were 21.
> 
> Y/N- Your Name  
> F/F- Favourite Flavour

                       *          *          *

There is it again. That awful bubbling sensation in your belly. You peeled the covers off your body, flung your legs to the side and bolted to the bathroom. You fell to your knees, head falling over the toilet bowl and spewing your guts out into it. 5 minutes later and you slumped down the side of your bathtub, wiping your mouth with the back of your silk pyjamas.

This is how your day had been starting for the past 3 weeks and sometimes you ended your day like that. ' _This is not normal_ ' You said weakly. You pulled yourself up to your feet, dragging yourself to the sink and you cleaned yourself up, cleaning your teeth and washing your face before heading back to bed. You decided that it was time to go to the healer.

You fell asleep again, thankfully not waking up to puke again until around 9am after you had breakfast. You made yourself an appointment to see a healer for later that day. You spent the day busying yourself, running errands and tidying up the cottage you now lived in. While you were dusting, you came across a picture frame that was face down against your coffee table.

You swallowed as you picked it up and turned it over, revealing the moving picture within. A man with long dark hair, dressed in black and yourself; you were swaying back and forth, in each other's arms, not paying attention to whoever was taking the photo. A tear fell upon the photo and you quickly wiped it away, putting the picture down upright but facing away from you. You couldn't bare to look at it anymore.

The man in the photo was someone you loved very much. He meant the whole world to you but he was taken away a few weeks ago. You tried your best to save him but it didn't work and it shattered your heart. You shook your head, wiping your face as you went into the kitchen. You pushed your thoughts of him to the back of your mind as you started cleaning the kitchen.

Most of the day passed by quickly and it was time for your appointment. There was a knock on your door and you walked over to open it. A young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes soon there. ' _Hello, I'm Helia Simmons_ ' She said with a smile. You nodded, allowing her into your home. ' _Where would you like to do this?_ ' She asked. You led her upstairs to your bedroom and she instructed you to lie down. _'Could you tell me your symptoms?_ ' She asked as a quill and pieces of parchment hovered beside her.

' _I've been feeling nauseous_ ' You started. ' _I haven't been able to keep much food down. I've also gotten a little dizzy'_ She nodded and the quill wrote down what you were saying. ' _Any cramping? Fatigue?_ ' She questioned. You nodded, explaining you felt tired a lot and that you had a little cramping the other day. _'Frequent urination? Mood swings?_ ' You once again nodded. The quill finished writing on the paper and Helia picked it up, reading over the list of symptoms before she smiled.

_'Based on your symptoms_ ' She said. ' _I would say you're pregnant_ ' Your jaw dropped, your hand coming to rest on your belly. ' _I would like to check. Just to be sure_ ' She exclaimed. You managed to nod your head in your shocked state. You also wanted to be sure. Helia instructed you to lie down with your belly exposed. You watched as she drew her wand and pointed it at your belly. The tip shone bright red as she began to wave it over your belly.

The tip suddenly turned green and she smiled at you. You sat up as she put away her wand. ' _You're pregnant_ ' She said with a smile. She estimated around three weeks and handed you a pamphlet on pregnancy. _'I will see you in about a month_ ' Helia said. You nodded and you escorted her out, thanking her for her time.

After closing the door, you leaned against it and sighed. Your back slid down the door and you wrapped your arms around your knees, burying your head in your arms. You suddenly felt overwhelmed; you were happy. Beyond happy but you were also scared. How were you supposed to do this without him?

Taking a deep breath, you pulled your head out of your arms and wiped a few tears away from your face that had been falling. You sniffed and straightened up, pulling yourself away from the door. You walked over to your coffee table and picked up the picture frame, turning it to you. _'I miss you, Severus_ ' You said as you stared at him. _'I miss you were here_ ' You placed it back down before you made yourself something to eat, hoping it would stay down and distract you for your feelings.

                                                                                                  * * *

5 months had passed and your belly had grown. Your baby was healthy and starting to move around a little. You had a feeling you were going to have a girl but it didn't matter to you, just as long as they were healthy. The only person you told was Minerva McGonagall; you needed someone to talk to you and she was the best person. She expressed how worried she had been about you, not haven't contacted anyone after Severus died and having moved away from your old home.

Once you told her, she was delighted but also sad because Severus wasn't there. She would often visit you as she had time since Hogwarts was being set to be rebuilt after the war. It was nice to have company and she had become a close friend since you started working at Hogwarts.

You were in the kitchen, making yourself a cup of tea and eating a cupcake. It was your F/F and something you had been craving a lot lately. While the kettle was boiling, you heard a knock at the door and your eyebrows furrowed. You glanced at the clock on the wall and it was coming up to 9pm. ' _Who would be knocking at 9 o'clock?_ ' You questioned to yourself. You picked up your wand from the kitchen counter as whoever it was at the door knocked again but a little louder this time.

You walked towards your front door, the grip on your wand growing tighter. You were wary as you lived in the country though you were only around 15 minutes away from the nearest town. You gripped the handle of the front door, slowly unlocking it with your wand. You opened the door, wand drawn but it soon fell out of your hand.

The man you loved with your whole being was in front of you . The man who died exactly 5 months ago in the Shrieking Shack. The same man who you tried to save but couldn't. He was standing there. In front of you. In the flesh.

_'Severus_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really like this one. There are three parts; I've written two parts already and I'll write part 3 soon!
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough imagines for him so I decided to write some. Requests are open but on tumblr for now. Might open them on here soon. Anyways I hope you like them^^


End file.
